villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demoman (Team Fortress 2)
A scrumpy-swilling, monster-bothering demolitions expert from the Scottish highlands, the Demoman (real name; Tavish Finnegan DeGroot) is one of the more versatile members of the team. Though his weapons lack pinpoint long-range accuracy, the Demoman is a powerful, if unpredictable, asset and can hold his own in just about any situation. He is a master of the explosive, excelling at indirect mid-range combat. Armed with his Grenade launcher and Sticky bombs, the Demoman uses his only good eye and knowledge of the surrounding environment for well timed detonations that send enemies skyward, often in several pieces. The Demoman, as his name implies, excels at swift disassembly, bouncing his grenades around corners to wreak havoc on enemy sentry gun emplacements while remaining safely out of sight. His sticky bombs are a perfect tool for area denial, keeping opponents away from any carts, control points and intelligence cases he deems off-limits. His weapons are some of the most powerful, but also the most situational. He requires more thought and swift decision-making than other classes, especially when lining up his Charges and planting sticky bombs. Items have been added to the game that allows the Demoman to take the role of a melee specialist, capable of wielding a wider variety of melee weapons compared to every other class in-game, and various shields that reduce damage and allow for a charge attack that can outrun a scout for brief periods. The Demoman claimed he leads a tortured life in Scotland. He is voiced by Gary Schwartz. Weapons Primary *Grenade Launcher *Loch-n-Load *Ali Baba's Wee Booties *Bootlegger *Loose Cannon *B.A.S.E. Jumper Secondary *Stickybomb Launcher *Chargin' Targe *Scottish Resistance *Sticky Jumper *Splendid Screen *Tide Turner Melee *Bottle *Scottish Handshake *Frying Pan *Conscientious Objector *Freedom Staff *Bat Outta Hell *Memory Maker *Ham Shank *Saxxy *Golden Frying Pan *Eyelander *Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker *Nessie's Nine Iron *Pain Train *Scotsman's Skullcutter *Claidheamh Mor *Ullapool Caber *Half-Zatoichi *Persian Persuader Gallery Meet the Demoman Demoman Render.png Demomanandhisfamily.png|A young Demoman with his family. Demomanbagpipes.png|The RED Demoman and a bagpipe. Demomanmarrygoround.png|The RED Demoman and the BLU Soldier. Demomantriggeredsword.png|The RED Demoman and Eyelander. Trivia *There were formerly theories on how the Tavish lost his left eye. As told on Monoculus page, it was confirmed that Tavish lost his eye to the Bombnomicon that possessed his left eye when he was Seven-years old. When Merasmus noticed this, he was forced to remove the possessed eye from Tavish. Upon that he woke up, Merasmus together with his castle and his eye, had seemingly disappeared. *The Demoman is extremely sensitive about his missing left eye. In the WAR! comic, he is seen crying when he and the BLU Soldier visited the "Eye museum". *One of the most famous play styles of the Demoman is known as "The Demoknight". **A player is considered a "Demoknight" once they equip a melee sword/axe weapon and a shield, but generally also equip the Ali Baba's Wee Booties. *Demoman is the only class other than Medic to not use traditional fire arms. *Like the Sniper, both have accents that are related to the UK. *Demoman's catchphrase is "KA-BOOM!" *Demoman uses a grenade launcher as his primary weapon, a sticky bomb launcher as his secondary weapon, and a glass bottle as his melee weapon. *According to Valve's official Demoman description, his obsession with finding Nessie and explosives "cost his set" of parents. *In one of his Domination responses, Demoman said that Medic has a wife and he has been "shagging" her in secret (however, it was possible that this is just an insulting way to Medic, doesn't mean Medic "DID" have a wife). *It was mentioned by Medic that Demoman's eye socket was haunted and every time he gives him a new eye, it turns into a monster every Halloween. See Also *Demoman on the Heroes Wiki Navigation pl:Demoman (Team Fortress 2) Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Addicts Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Pirates Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Remorseful Category:Thugs Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Category:Fragmental Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Collector of Souls Category:Damned Souls Category:Samurai Category:Wealthy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers